Visionary Alchemist
by Sonar
Summary: A mysterious female alchemist appears but it seems that she is intent on changing events before they even occur. She also may have some secrets hidden as well.
1. The Characters

Character Profiles by Sonar

Note: I'm still working on their profiles so this one may be edited from time to time.

Rahime Skarterra  
Gender: Male  
Age: in his 30s-40s  
Race: Ishballan  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Red usually wears sunglasses to cover his eyes  
Skin Color: Tan  
Height: 6'1  
Village: Ishbal-destroyed  
Currently lives: In a Ishbal refugee camp  
Siblings: Kalida Sister- deceased

Bio: Rahime may seem cold but he is a bit different from the Ishballans. He does respect his religion but unlike some, he does not rob people that are not of his race. On one fateful day, he found a girl outcold in the desert. Instead of just turning away from her, he took her to Ishbal and treated her. He had seemed to be a rather kind person but he was serious.He had to take care of her and she was rather silent for a while. Some of the Ishballans did help as well even if she was an outsider. However, he seemed to help her.Once finding out about her alchemy, it seemed that he still remained with her though his people did not accept it. Along the way, the Ishbal war happened and he was able to escape though his family was mostly unlucky.

Name: Unknown  
Nicknames: Visionary Alchemist, Spirit Alchemist  
Age: in probably her late 20s but unknown  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Brown-black uncertain really  
Skin Color: White  
Height: 5'8  
Village: Hildan-destroyed  
Siblings: Uncertain..might have two older brothers

Alchemy abilities: To heal people and see visions.She also sees the memories of others by touching things. She can do shields and other sorts of things with her alchemy and she doesn't always need to make a circle.

Profile: When she was young, she witnessed the destruction of her village. It is assumed that she may of had two brothers. During the destruction of her village, she had been spared death and there was few that survived. However, two men gave her the power of alchemy before they died.

She was the youngest exile at the age of 3. However after she left, the remaining survivors were killed. She had no idea about this. She has no idea of who she is and what family she did have. However, she did remember the face of the person that destroyed her village.

While she was traveling, she was near death and of course passed out at the desert crossing. She was saved by an Ishballan but it took her a long time to talk about what happened. She felt rather traumatized due to what happened. She lived with nightmares and they came and go. However, she was taken care of by a man called Rahime who was older than her. When her alchemy was discovered, it seemed that she had no where to go.It could of been possible that she might of seen Scar's brother during his time away from the village. For now, her memories were pretty much vague but she was also there at the Ishbal massacre.

Some time had passed and she suddenly appears out of nowhere. Of course her purpose was to help people and stop some bad events from happening such as the destruction of Lior. She was out to find out the truth of why the army attacked her village and also took out Ishbal. She had no interest in the philosopher stone.

Along her journey, she also has to deal with her past and the memories of everyone that died back in Ishbal and Hildan. It's only a matter of time until she finds out the truth but her meddling may have an impact.


	2. The Start

The Visionary Alchemist  
Written: -Sonar-

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. The Visionary Alchemist, and Rahime are my characters. I might bring in Sorrow and Sin in but time can only tell right now.  
--

In my mind, I knew that the truth had to be told but would the truth be accepted? This world had alot of hardships and even the earth suffered. Little by little, the cracks were showing and even my intervention in these events could change everything. I knew nothing about my life and events were about to change everything. Looking at me, you would think that I was a normal person but there is more to me than meets the eyes.

As a child, I suffered and as a result of those events, I was now an alchemist. A Alchemist that did not choose to have these powers. The powers were my curse and yet I was able to handle it after dealing with the nightmares. I had carried the memories of people that I either touched or had been killed in action. It doesn't take much to cause me to get motivated. Why I was getting involved? It was uncertain.

I had alot of unanswered questions but I came close to knowing the truth. It can be a dangerous thing for me but my life did not seem to matter. All I knew was that I had to stop some events from taking place otherwise there would be alot more tradegy. I'm sure that whatever did happen, there would be alot of sorrow and death anyways.

I seen alot happen in my life time and it was still with me even if I get the memories of others at times. I just find it hard to sleep because it is hard to live with the memories of civilians and military alike. Due to this, I might become a target for unwanted company. However, it was a risk that I was willing to take.

My name? I had no name really. Why would I have one? I never could remember my name. I was the only survivor of a battle from so long ago. I get called many names but it seemed that people know me as the "Visionary" alchemist. However, I had other powers besides seeing just the future events. I could fight using my alchemy and wouldn't hesitate to take out any threats that were in my way.

Anyways, here is my story and since the day I appeared, alot of events had changed including some that people would least expect to happen. All I know that since that one day, my life has never been the same and the same went for all those people I met along the way.

Who knows of what will happen next? My story begins here when it seemed that nothing was going on but I knew better than that. Besides, when one situation happens after the other, you know you can't be there for everything.


	3. Dreams of Past Forgotten

Chapter 1: Dreams of Past Forgotten

Everyone had their beginnings. We all had to start somewhere but how do I start my story? Well I might as well tell you about myself and what I know about my life. You see, I don't know my real name but my life was interesting since that day my home was destroyed. It was something that I could never forget but anyone that saw a massacre would remember it if they were there.

Of course, I was dreaming about this after so of course, it is in the view of my dream and not my actual point of view even if this is my story. I never could get any sleep after that day really and it took me some time to speak about it. Anyways, on with my dream.

Apparently, I lived in this village called Hildan when I was still young. I could not really remember the faces and yet they were in my mind. At the time, I was about 3 years old. I was with two older men that could be possibly my older brothers. Like I said, my memory was still a blur and yet it was clear to me. It was quite a warm day and there was a few flowers in the ground. There was a slight breeze but it did not seem to change anything.

I had my brown hair tied up behind my back. Of course, I was being watched and it seemed that there was many people. I was feeling happy in a sense and yet, it was hard to determine what I felt. So many pieces were missing from my life. At that time, I did not have the power I had now.

It was certain that this day would remain in my mind forever. It was the day that my life would change forever. Alot of empty spaces were in my head about this day and this was before the Ishbal Massacre even happened. To make things clear, the attack was unexpected and there was no reason for it really. Or was there?

However, it seemed that someone might of known about the battle. Alot of questions still remain after that day that we were attacked. I was uncertain about what really happened but the next thing I knew, there seemed to be noises heard. Something had changed and it caused confusion.Next thing I knew, there seemed to be panic and I was running for cover. I could hear the screams of people before they met their deaths. Blood was flowing as if it was a river.

It seemed that it was some miracle that I did survive. It did take a while for the fighting to stop but it seemed that out of all the people, several might have survived. I came out, feeling terrified and looking around as if I was trying to find someone. I heard something and ran over to see two men laying there bleeding. I never could remember their names. I had came over to them and they looked at me, knowing that they were dying. For a moment, I thought I saw a smile.Still, the details were a bit blurred. I could not see the faces well.

The two men looked at me as if there was something to hide. Still, I might of remembered seeing a man with an eyepatch in an army uniform before I came to the mens' bodies. Of course some words had been said and I remember reaching my arms out. Then there was glowing.

I suddenly awake with a start, realizing that I had been dreaming again. It felt like a reoccuring nightmare to me. I was feeling a bit warm as my head was probably sweating a bit.

"Just a dream.", I thought as I moved my hand along my head.

I knew that something might be happening very soon as my mind cleared up a bit. It was hard to think of sleep as some wind picked up. I was in some tent but there was one other tent next to me. You will soon learn about who I been with about my past in time.

I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed, a light sigh escaping my lips.The past had to stay behind but so many questions were in my mind. I went outside the tent and saw there was a bit of wind. The moon was on the left side as I walked a short distance.

As I touched the ground, my eyes seem to go almost wide open. I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. I had no idea where I was since I did seem to travel. It was either I was with someone or alone. As I said, my story will be explained good enough. The past was on my mind.

I still think about how I was missing bits of pieces of my past, looking at the ground while I got up to my feet. The moon was not quite full and I was looking at it. Things did feel calm for now but how long would that last? There was so many struggles and it was never ending. What would happen next? No one really knew except for myself perhaps.

"That dream again...what does it mean?", I asked myself as I raised one arm which was actually covered so the marks could not be seen. Might as well get over the bad dreams that I had and get to where the real action is because the future depends on it.

I lowered my arm and thought that I might try and get some sleep. It was really hard to sleep anyways so I figured that I might as well try. Those dreams were the reason I could never get sleep and in time, my alchemy would play a role that would change my life forever.


End file.
